Nest of Hawks
by enasencca
Summary: Family life is always hectic. Especially true for the World's Greatest Swordsman. Mihawk has to juggle the responsibilities of a parent as well as keep that damn Red Hair from corrupting his little Kids. But if there's one thing even the most of oblivious people know, it's to never touch a Hawk's chicks. Series of one shots! Daddy Mihawk!
1. Napping Hawks (AKA, operation nap time)

**Chapter 1**

 **Character Appearances:** Zoro, Mihawk, Shanks, Perona (Mentioned only)

 **Words:** 1386

 **Rating:** K+

 **Warning:** One swear word.

 **Disclaimers:** I don't own One piece. Never had, never will.

In this chapter, Shanks has yet to lose his arm and straw hat, since him and Luffy's fateful encounter will only happen four years later. The ages are as following:

 **Dracule Mihawk:** 27

 **Zoro:** 5

 **Shanks:** 23

 **Perona:** A few months

* * *

Why did Zoro always insist on training at noon?

Nap times shouldn't have been much of a problem, what with Zoro's tendency of falling asleep at the most unlikely of moments. But if there was one thing his stubborn green haired son loved more than napping , it was training. There was no logical way for Mihawk to get the boy to stop training, save for pulling out Yoru. The World's Greatest Swordsman wished that Zoro would just train in the morning and tire himself out for his afternoon nap. That would be the ideal situation.

But of course, nothing goes the way you want it to in the Grand Line.

Unfortunately.

Instead his son would trudge back to his room around ten (not without getting lost) which was much too late for a child his age. The boy would then proceed to sleep like the dead, waking up at Eleven in the morning. He would stretch, take a bath, have a late breakfast, then went straight out to train, starting the cycle all over again. Well, not this time. Mihawk was determined to get his son to nap, even if it meant knocking him out using the flat side of his blade.

He watched his son slash at a log using nothing but a simple dagger, and felt a swell of pride as he watched Zoro completely obliterate the wooden hunk. Looking up, he saw that the sun was slowly but surely starting to rise. The World's Greatest Swordsman shut his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, the sun was at it's zenith, and Zoro was gone. Mihawk sighed as he looked around.

When the sun was up that was when it truly went down.

Thankfully, Perona had gone to sleep half an hour ago.

* * *

In one of the castle's many rooms, a small green haired boy was crouching under a bed. Zoro gave a grin as he continued to shield himself from his daddy's Haki using his own. He knew that the idea that he might actually be hiding in his own room would not cross his daddy's mind! But now he was bored. Apart from the waves of Haki he was releasing, he couldn't really do anything while in hiding.

Zoro took out his dagger and started carving drawings into the stone floor. His daddy didn't like it when he did that. By the time his Daddy found out though, there was not a single brick left in Zoro's room that hadn't been carved into at some point. So Zoro figured, one more carved brick wouldn't hurt.

He drew himself holding a really big Katana and a yukata. Perona was there too, with long long hair and holding her teddy bear. Next was Daddy, who was holding Yoru and wearing a cape. There was still some space left in the brick, so he squeezed in Uncle Shanks, making his hair and beard even longer than they were in reality. He looked so small compared to the others. Behind them was a dramatic sunrise and the ocean. Zoro grinned.

Perfect.

The green haired Boy yawned. Where was his daddy now he wondered? Maybe he was looking for him in the training room right now. Zoro wished his daddy would just give up already. Then he could train again. He was feeling very sleepy, but he mustn't fall asleep. Zoro pat his cheeks and blinked rapidly to keep from falling asleep.

Still, he could at least lay his head on his arms.

Zoro's eyes slowly started to close. Each time he opened them they became even heavier. Soon the little boy was softly snoring, curled up into a ball under his bed. Something blocked the shaft of light that came through. It was a pair of shoes. Mihawk's shoes, to be specific.

The man couched down and carefully, so Zoro would not wake, pulled the boy out of his hiding place. He carried the boy like he was a water balloon ready to burst, and laid his green haired son on the bed gently. At that moment Zoro cracked open an eye. Mihawk froze.

His son gave a yawn as he looked at Mihawk drowsily. "...No goodnight kiss?" He half yawned. His father sighed and, in a rare show of affection, pecked his son on the forehead. Only then did the boy fall asleep, hands holding fistfuls of his dark green blanket.

There was suddenly a bright flash of light behind him and the tell tale click of a camera. Whirling around, Mihawk saw Shanks grinning like the idiot he was, holding a camera. Mihawk felt his left eye twitch involuntarily as his hand slowly moved towards the hilt of his sword.

" **Red Hair...** " Mihawk growled, his infamous hawk eyes flashing dangerously. Said man did not look fazed. In fact, his grin grew even wider, if that was possible.

"So you do have a heart, don't you Hawky?" Shanks chirped in a high pitched sing song voice that always got on Mihawk's nerves. The pirate gleefully waved the offending photo around. "That's good, we were starting to doubt that! Besides, this place is already creepy enough with the humandrills, dead trees and random flashes of lightning, we can't possibly squeeze your own gloom and doom into it without ghosts moving i-"

"Give me that Camera, and GET OUT." Mihawk growled, interrupting the Pirate's sentence. He couldn't afford to let Shanks keep such an embarrassing photo of him.

Instead of complying, the Yonkou cradled the snail close to his chest, a look of horror on his face. "No way! I'm not handing Taka over! You'll probably slice him in half or something!"

Mihawk, who had already gotten into a battle stance, faltered. "...Taka? You named that Goddamn snail? After me of all things?" Shanks nodded enthusiastically, seemingly not noticing Mihawk's distaste.

"Yep! He even looks like you! See?" Now that Mihawk had the time to truly look at the offending animal, he saw that said snail had been obnoxiously styled to look like him, to every last detail. The snail had his eyes, his mustache, his beard, and even a little black hat. Shanks gave a roar of laughter as he saw Takai and Mihawk glare at each other ferociously.

"Hand me that Snail Red Hair." The Shichibukai was rapidly losing patience, that Shanks could see. He was already pulling out Yoru. Shanks needed to do something, _fast._ Or else he might lose an arm. That would suck.

"Ah! Zoro! Did I wake you up? I'm sorry!" Hawkeye whirled around, just as Shanks expected. The Yonkou ran for it before Mihawk could realize that Zoro was still asleep.

A millisecond head start was enough.

"SHANKS!" Mihawk roared as he chased the Pirate through the halls. Though he made sure to close the bedroom door first, so as not to disturb Zoro's nap. The sound of Mihawk's devastating attacks and Shanks hysterical cackles filled the hall.

And in his room, the green haired boy smiled, lost in his dreams.

* * *

 **In this story at least, Cameras are like Den Den Mushis with buttons on their shells. Unlike Den Den Mushis though, they lack the ability to sense emotions or take appearances. Instead, they can be custom painted and given props to match whoever the owner wants to. In Shank's case, Mihawk.**

 **I realized I sucked in making a full fledge story. But I so loved the idea of the Hawk family so much that I decided to dump all my ideas and one shots here. The characters are OOC, which is to be expected. I'm not a very good writer (Not that the bad grammar wasn't clue enough)**


	2. Visiting The Dentist

**Chapter 2**

 **Character Appearances:** Zoro, Mihawk, Shanks, Perona, OC, Nameless Crew member

 **Words:** 1213

 **Rating:** K+

 **Warning:** None

 **Disclaimers:** I don't own One piece.*Sobs*

The ages are as following:

 **Dracule Mihawk:** 29

 **Zoro:** 7

 **Shanks:** 25

 **Perona:** 2

 **Nico:** 27

* * *

Perona followed her father with trepidation, clutching his hand like a tourniquet. It was a miracle that the man did not seem to be affected from lack of circulation. In fact, he was projecting a dark aura that scared off anybody that came within a metre from him. The only exceptions were Zoro, Perona, and their guide, a nameless crew member of the Red Hair Pirates who couldn't flee without disappointing his captain. Oh how he wished he didn't draw the shortest straw!

"He-Here we are Sir. The Cap-Captain is out right now, he'll b-be back in half an hour." The poor man was breaking out in goosebumps now. He turned to give the message, only to come in contact with Mihawk's deadliest gaze. He gave a small scream and started shaking like a kite in a Hurricane. Mihawk snorted, waving his hand in dismissal. The man couldn't scurry away fast enough, face pale and mouth nearly foaming.

The three stood in front of a door. It was made out of mahogany and had "Infirmary" painted on it in cursive gold letters. Underneath it, somebody had stamped the word "Prison" in huge messy letters using a permanent blood red marker, which only served to terrify Perona and Zoro even more. Not only that, it was ridiculously tall. Mihawk could have walked under it using high heels and there would still be room to spare. Zoro inched back a bit and Perona held on Mihawk so tightly her nails inflicted livid red marks.

The raven haired swordsman paid no heed to the sting in his hand and calmly knocked the door using his other one. There came the sound of running, crashes and muttered curses that would have added Fifty Yen in the swear Jar, had the door not muffled it slightly. Soon the sounds stopped, and complete silence followed. Zoro and Perona looked at each other nervously. It was like the calm before the storm.

The door opened to reveal a man. He was a giant, towering over Mihawk by at least a feet. That was why the door was so tall, the two children realized. The man looked younger than Mihawk, though older than Shanks. His skin was a dark brown, nearing black. He wore a dark cream sweater vest and long socks of the same color. He had a pointed chin and a big, flat sharp pink nose. With his dark, ringed eyes and wild curly hair that protruded in every direction, he looked as if he just got out of bed.

He reminded them of the humandrills that roamed the ruins near their home.

"Ah, my two new patients! Come on in!" His voice was gravelly, like he never had a chance to use it before. Both children stayed where they were, until Mihawk gave them a sharp push, and reluctantly, they entered.

The room was painted a calming light blue. The effect was squashed by the assortment of sharp tools lying on a dresser. They glinted cruelly in the shaft of light that entered the room. Zoro was suddenly very interested with the floor and Perona hid behind Mihawk, her small frame quivering like Jelly. Her big brother was scared of this man and his tools, and she was too. Her brother told her about Dentists who poke and prod and do horrifying things. Sure, both of them had never gone to the Dentist before, but the bounty posters lying around in their dad's study showed a photograph of a man grinning like a maniac under the words " **MAD DOCTOR, NICO QUARTER**." They had also done research using their dad's many books, and all of them said the same thing:

Dentists use their tools to torture kids.

Perona silently swore never to touch another candy bar ever again if she survived this, even on Halloween. It'll be worth it to avoid the Dentist.

"Who goes first?" The Ape Doctor asked, eyeing them both as if they were particularly delicious bananas. Zoro and Perona immediately pointed at each other, all the while sending pleading looks towards their father. Said man gave a long, drawn out sigh and knelt down in front of his children.

"Don't worry. He won't hurt you." Mihawk said, a hand on both of their shoulders, for comfort and also to keep them from bolting. The two sent him disbelieving looks.

"'But look at those tools! Why would he have them, if not for torturing us?" Zoro exclaimed, pointing towards the sharp objects lying nearby. "We done some digging, and we found out that Dentists arevall madmen in disguise!" The Ape Dentist looked scandalized at this proclamation. Mihawk simply sighed.

"He won't hurt you as log as I am here. I swear on my pride as a swordsman that if he hurts you at all, I will dice him into pieces and feed him to the Humandrills." Zoro and Perona relaxed a bit.

"You promise?"

"Promise. Now go on." The children, their fear completely banished, ran to the dentist chair. Meanwhile, Nico Quarter turned to Mihawk.

"Good job calming them down." He said, before turning around. Before he could take a step forward though, he felt a chill run up his spine. Nico froze. He knew Hak when he felt it.

"I meant every word I said. If you hurt any of them..." Mihawk trailed off. As if the dangerous aura and cold aura he was radiating wasn't scary enough, he glared at the dentist with cold, unfeeling eyes. The man's hand casually went for the hilt of his infamous black sword. The message was clear.

* * *

"Hey Nicky! How did the appointment with Hawky go?" Shanks asked, beaming as he entered the infirmary. He looked around. "Aww, they already left? And I got a gift for them too!" The redhaired pirate said, lifting up a bulky sack. "Well, guess I got to visit the island soon. See you Nicky!" The Yonkou turned to leave, only to feel someone grab hold of his cape.

'Captain?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't make me have to examine them again. I don't want to die before I'm forty."

* * *

 **So in this chapter, Mihawk took his kids to see the dentist. Of course, he can't take them to a normal one since his children's existence have to be kept a secret, so he took them to Shank's own crew doctor. The reason he only did it now is because the Mad Doctor is a new addition to the crew, also why Mihawk threatened him.**

 **The books Zoro and Perona read were mystery and crime novels, and some horrors, which are their father's favorite genre. Everything inside it paints people in terrifying light, hence their fear.**

 **The writing prison was meant as a joke by a crewmate who was confined to bed there like adult Zoro.**

 **Nico Quarter is MY OC. Do not use or take him without my permission.**


	3. World's Best Dad

**Chapter 3**

 **Character Appearances:** Zoro, Mihawk, Shanks, Perona

 **Words:** 1207

 **Rating:** K

 **Warning:** Extreme OOCnes.

 **Disclaimers:** *Stares Longingly at One piece* I don't own it.

In this chapter, Shanks still has his arm. He will only lose it a year later. The ages are as following:

 **Dracule Mihawk:** 30

 **Zoro:** 8

 **Shanks:** 26

 **Perona:** 3

* * *

Little Perona sat on her big brother's lap, listening to him read about beautiful princesses who was rescued by handsome princes, all the while happily drinking her hourly cup of milk. Zoro had tried to refuse his little sister, he really did, but one look at the girl's shimmering puppy eyes and his willpower crumbled. He was now staring at the book in distaste, trying to read as fast as he can to get the whole ordeal done with already. The pictures in the book all had blond haired, blue eyed men riding white horses rescuing damsels in distress. It was very irritating, and he felt like checking his fingers for glitter due to the sheer amount of sparkles crammed into a page.

Suddenly the huge double doors of the castle swung inwards. Zoro had half expected a prince to ride in. God, the book was corrupting his mind. Instead, it was a face they knew all too well. Shanks gave the two a friendly wave and a huge grin. "Hey Fledgelings! Uncle Shanks is here!" Perona's eyes grew wide in delight, and so did her brother's. Shanks always brought them things their dad avoided buying, like noise making objects or swords. Of course, they did get confiscated, but they had some fun with them before they were.

"Uncle Shanks!" Perona squealed, standing up and hopping up and down on Zoro's lap like it was a trampoline, causing the long suffering boy to grunt and groan. Her arms were outstretched and her hands made grabbing motions. "Up! Up!" Shanks laughed and dropping the sack he had been carrying, lifted Perona and spinned her around and around, much to her delight. The girl giggled and plucked the pirate's straw hat off his head, jamming it onto her own pink hair. It was much too big for her, covering her eyes completely. Her uncle laughed.

"That's a bit too big for you Fledgeling! Here's one your size!" The Yonkou took a small gothic styled crown from his sack and placed it on Perona's head, before placing the straw hat on Zoro's. Zoro looked sulky while Perona looked delighted.

"No gift for me? Why did Perona get one?" He whined, his hawk eyes glaring at Shanks from under the straw hat. Shanks laughed again.

"Of course I have one for you Zoro! But first..." The Pirate crouched down in front of Zoro, simultaneously letting Perona dismount. "Is Taka here?" The Yonkou whispered slowly. Zoro shook his head.

"Nope! He's outside, fighting the Monkeys!" At that Shanks smiled and reaching into his sack, gave Zoro a long katana. The boy's eyes sparkled in happiness as he reached for it, only for said sword to be plucked away from one very disapproving Hawk. Shanks gave a nervous chuckle before turning back to Zoro.

"I thought you said he was out!" He whispered furiously.

"If I hadn't said that, you wouldn't have given me this!" Zoro retorted, standing on his tiptoes to try and reach for the Sword Mihawk was holding. Said Man glared at Shanks, before sweeping out of the room, bringing the Sword with him, much to his son's dismay.

"I'll be taking this." He said cooly. Zoro pouted while Perona simply giggled. Shanks crossed his arms and hmphed.

"By the way, Uncle Shanks, did you get it yet?" The Yonkou grinned at the boy's sentence, and digging through his sack, found what he was looking for. Both Zoro and Perona smiled.

"Perfect!"

* * *

Mihawk had hidden the sword somewhere in the castle. He used to throw Shank's dangerous gifts out the window, but soon discovered that the Humandrills using the objects were much more of a nuisance then his children. So he hid them all in the cutlery drawer, at least until he could bring them out with him to the East Blue to sell.

The Shichibukai gave a long sigh as he entered the living room again. Shanks seemed to have left, if the note scrawled in Shank's handwriting on his table was anything to go by. Mihawk stared at it for a few minutes before picking it up.

 _Hey Hawky! I had to leave, you know, important business! I don't think I can visit for at least a year! I know, it's horrible right? (_ Mihawk snorted. Quite the Opposite. In fact, he was pleasantly surprised.)  
 _Don't miss me too much while I'm gone, I promise I'll come back!_  
 _By the way, you should really check in your wine glass cupboard! I promise you will like it!_ (At this Mihawk sent a wary glance at the cupboard. He wasn't very happy about this statement.)  
 _Well, that's all. See you next time Hawky!_

At the bottom right corner of the paper was a crooked picture of Shanks in red marker, doing a victory sign. Taped next to it was a small torn piece of white paper, with Shank's name written on it in black ink. Mihawk instantly knew what it was.

 _A Vivre card? That idiot..._

Still, Mihawk can't help but smile a bit. The moment was ruined when he remembered the wine glass cupboard. He contemplated simply leaving it be, but banished that idea. Who knew what would happen? The Swordsman cautiously moved towards said Cupboard, before opening it.

Nothing was amiss, save for one extra glass that sure as hell wasn't there before. Frowning a bit, Mihawk extracted it. The Glass was of very good quality, a crystal one that can only be found in some select places in the East Blue. Mihawk's favorite kind. Written on it's side though, in pink and green marker and in large bold letters, was " **WORLDS BEST DAD** " in his children's handwriting. Underneath it, in more reasonable sized letters, was 'Happy Fater's Day Daddy".

If it had been anyone else, Mihawk would have frowned at the waste of a good glass, but this was his children's doing, and he simply gave a small smile as he poured some fine wine into the glass, sitting in his favorite red chair. Turning around, glass in hand, he saw his children were anxiously watching him at the doorway. Mihawk nodded his approval, and they filed into the room. They then climbed up onto his lap (Not without his help of course) and watched proudly as he used their glass. Soon though, they drifted off to sleep. Their dad retrieved a blanket from beside his sofa for just this occasion, (He was always prepared) covered them and by extension himself with it. Mihawk gave a satisfied smile as he drank his wine and read his book.

His Fledglings were safe and sound.

* * *

 **Okay, I just melted into a puddle of fluff. Reviews make me happy and upload faster~**


	4. Babysitter I

**Chapter 4**

 **Character Appearances:** Zoro, Mihawk, Shanks, Perona

 **Words:** 634

 **Rating:** K+

 **Warning:** None.

 **Disclaimers:** Am I a millionaire? No? Then I don't own One Piece.

In this chapter, Shanks has yet to lose his arm and straw hat, since him and Luffy's fateful encounter will only happen a year later. The ages are as following:

 **Dracule Mihawk:** 30

 **Zoro:** 8

 **Shanks:** 26

 **Perona:** 3

* * *

" _I am glad we have come to an agreement. I shall see you at the meeting then."_

Click.

Dracule Mihawk gritted his teeth, clenching the receiver in his right hand so hard it shattered. It took every ounce of his self control not to stomp out of the castle and flatten everything in his path. It had been a long time since he felt anger of this ferocity, and even longer since he last had the urge to take out his rage on the Humandrills. Normally Zoro and Perona's presence kept him grounded.

Mihwak knew what the other pirates viewed the Warlords as World Government Dogs. He knew what they whispered behind their backs whenever the seven passed by, though they were quick to shut their mouths when one of his colleagues turned their attention on them. Mihawk had never troubled himself with their opinions before, they were annoying pests but nothing that couldn't be handled with a single swipe of his sword. But those lowlifes had a point, though he loathe to admit it. He was, in a way, one.

Being a Shichibukai had it's perks and most of the time the good outweighed the bad, but sometimes he was reminded of just how little freedom he had now. He should have known that the Marines would have eventually wisened up and realize he had been avoiding the shichibukai mandatory annual meeting. Mihawk had managed to make himself scarce with the grudging help of Kuma and Garp, but apparently his luck ended today. Sengoku had just ordered, no, more like demanded him to come or else his status would be revoked. That was something he could not afford happening. It would put Zoro and Perona into danger, having to continuously dodge arrest left and right.

But this was just the tip of the proverbial iceberg. The main problem was this: Who would take care of his children while he was gone? The last time he left them unattended, the humandrills kidnapped them. He couldn't exactly phone a babysitting agency and ask for their services. As much as the world was concerned, he was a cold, ruthless man who had nothing to tie him down. And he prefered it to stay that way. There was a reason why pirates normally do not start families.

Still, he wouldn't trade zoro and perona for anything in the world.

Now back to the original problem. He would be leaving in a few hours, as it would take half a day alone to get to his destination (And they wondered why he was always in a foul mood in the meetings), 2 hours for the meeting, and the trip back would take another twelve hours. That meant he needed someone who was free for a whole day, and who he could trust explicitly. The latter was the problem.

There was one person, the only candidate, but Mihawk hesistated. Calling _that_ person over might do more harm then good. But he had no choice. Slowly, he picked up the receiver of another den den mushi. (The first had oozed away while he was preoccupied.)

The click as someone picked up felt like a death kneel. Mihawk forced his voice to remain impassive as he spoke.

"Red Hair? I need a favor."

* * *

Criticsm and reviews are welcome! Flames will be ignored! Part 2 will be updated next week!


	5. Halloween Night

**Chapter 5**

 **Character Appearances:** Zoro, Perona, Mihawk, Shanks (Mentioned only)

 **Words:** 564

 **Rating:** K+

 **Warning:** None.

 **Disclaimers:** I own One Piece! I'm also a dark blue pegasus with red wings! (Translation: I don't own)

The ages are as following:

 **Dracule Mihawk:** 36

 **Zoro:** 13

 **Shanks:** 32

 **Perona:** 9

* * *

It was practically tradition for older siblings to traumatise their little brother or sister with scary stories. It was as if they all had the knowledge ingrained in their mind at their sibling's birth. That was not the case in Mihawk's family.

Perona had always had a, quite frankly, disturbing love for anything creepy. This was made clear to Mihawk the day she brought home a doll that had washed up on the island's shores. That wasn't too bad, if it wasn't for the fact that it was a genuine voodoo doll, which looked as if it was made from real skin.

At first Mihawk had forbidden Perona from keeping it, but one look at her puppy eyes and he gave in. Zoro had exclaimed when he saw the doll (He absolutely did not scream like a little girl, nope) and told his sister to never bring it close to him. As long as she got to keep the doll, Perona didn't mind very much.

Over the years her collection grew, to the point that Zoro refused enter her room anymore. Even Mihawk would rather stay away unless he had to.

And so he was not surprised, that after an afternoon carving jack-o-lanterns, (Zoro had sloppily carved in three swords, Perona had a haunted castle on hers, Mihawk had his pumpkin carved intricately, and Shanks had dropped off a pumpkin with his face on it. Mihawk would have thrown it away if not for Zoro, who wanted to use it for swords practice) he found them both sitting on the couch, Zoro's eyes wide and fearful, while Perona spun a horrifying tale.

"And so he opened the door, only to find…" At this Perona trailed off purposefully, for added dramatic effect. Zoro leaned forward eagerly.

"What?" He asked breathlessly.

"A dark room, with blood everywhere." Perone's eyes were glittering in amusement. She was in her element. "It was so dark, he couldn't even see his own hands. He felt for the switch, wanting to turn on the lights. Finally he felt it. But then something cold touched his hand. In panic, he quickly turned it on." Perona sent one of her ghosts through Zoro from behind, making him shudder.

"That was when he realised… he wasn't alone." At that moment a convenient flash of lightning and peal of thunder had Zoro start and retreat under his blanket. Perona burst into giggles, before poking the blanket.

"Are you scared? I can stop if you want." At this Zoro threw off the blanket, staring at his sister in determination mixed with fear.

"N-No! Bring it on!" Perona grinned impishly, before continuing her tale. Mihawk shook his head and left them to their fun.

* * *

 **Criticism and reviews are welcome! Flames will be ignored! Happy early Halloween everyone! I'm so sorry I was late in updating, I'm having a tough time in school.**

 **Zoro will learn to build a resistance to scary things living with Perona. He will be completely unfazed at thriller bark.**


End file.
